


Thunder

by Safr2n



Series: Inseparable [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thomas is there to help, Thunder - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fear of thunder, minho is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: It was only after another thunderclap that he heard whimpers coming from the bed next to his.Thomas turned towards the noise and immediately noticed that the form laying on the bed was shaken with sobs. The brunet couldn’t believe it.He had never saw Minho crying. Never. Ever since they met for the first time, back when Thomas entered university and was assigned to the same room as the Asian, the later had always seemed unwavering in his eyes.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Inseparable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Thunder
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belongs to James Dashner
> 
> Notes: This is the english translation of my fic Thunder. Cheesiest thing I ever wrote. I did the translation myself so if there is any mistake, it's normal. Thank you!

Thomas woke up with a start. The thunderclap that had been heard was quickly followed by lighting, indicating that the storm was close. The young man let his heartbeat going back to a normal rhythm before laying back down on his bed.

With the light coming from the thunderstorm, he could easily see his environment. The details of his dorm room appeared to him as if he was in day light. The two desks positioned back to back as well as the small bookshelf looked a bit scary in this storm.

It was only after another thunderclap that he heard whimpers coming from the bed next to his.

Thomas turned towards the noise and immediately noticed that the form laying on the bed was shaken with sobs. The brunet couldn't believe it.

He had never saw Minho crying. Never. Ever since they met for the first time, back when Thomas entered university and was assigned to the same room as the Asian, the later had always seemed unwavering in his eyes.

The two boys had immediately became close and after a year together, they had become best friends. They did so much together that Thomas knew he could never do it without Minho in his life. They were always with each other, may it be during their morning jogs, during lunch at the cafeteria, at the library doing school work or even when they went out during their free time. Their common friends often joked, asking when the marriage was going to be celebrated.

He had always admired Minho. Being the captain of the track team, he sure was respected by many, but the Korean was more than that. He was kind, funny – even if many found his humor questionable (Thomas loved it though) – but above all, Minho was strong. Physically of course, but also mentally strong. He easily handled pressure during a race, he maintained perfect grades in class and never seemed bothered by the mean remarks and racism he faced from time to time. He had this self-confidence that was often intimidating for others.

But most of all, Minho was this boy Thomas felt madly in love with. He never told anyone.

Seeing him crying was completely unsettling for the boy. But he couldn't let him like that, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He got off of his bed slowly before going to his friend and putting a hand on him. "Minho? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Realizing that he had been discovered, the later went deeper into his blanket. "Go away!"

"No."

Thomas, following his instincts, lifted the blanket and slipped into the bed. He held his friend in his arms, hoping he could comfort him.

Minho tried to push him away, protesting, but the young man didn't let him. "Stop it Min, I'm staying, whether you like it or not."

"Shuck-face…"

His friend eventually stopped struggling and finally accepted the hug after a while. His sobs had stopped, but tears were still rolling on his cheeks.

"I'm pathetic…"

"Why are you saying that?" Thomas asked, feeling his heart breaking. Minho had never seemed so vulnerable. He ran a hand through the usually perfect raven hair of his friend before going down to his face to wipe the tears.

"Being scared of thunder…" Minho replied with a quavering voice. "It's pathetic…"

"Don't say that! It's normal to have fears, even this one!'"

Lightning struck again, startling the Asian who took refuge in Thomas's neck who gently stroked his friend's back, trying to soothe him as best he could. He felt so helpless. He couldn't stop the storm, could he?

"It's pathetic" Minho mumbled after few minutes. "A-after all this time…"

"What happened?"

He didn't reply right away. Thomas knew that for his friend, admitting his own weaknesses was hard. Outside, the thunderstorm was still raging, making the Asian shake like a leaf in the wind. "Put your hand on my back" he whispered after a while.

The brunet didn't understand since his hand was already there.

"Under the shirt shuck-face."

"Oh."

He executed himself while trying to chase away all inappropriate thoughts. Even if he dreamed about it for the longest time, it was not the time to imagine a similar scenario, however more sexual, where he would be undressing Minho and not trying to comfort him. But it would be wrong to say he wasn't enjoying it.

Once his hand reached the shoulder blades, his heart skipped a beat.

The skin there wasn't the same. It was scars. Scars that only burns could leave.

"I-I was 14" Minho told him, sniffing. "With some friends, w-we did something stupid. We thought we were stronger than anything… a-and we went outside in the middle of a storm…"

While listening to his friend, Thomas was discovering the extent of the scars. They covered a good part of Minho's left shoulder and went down quite far, something he didn't notice before. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but think what he was doing with his best friend was quite intimate. It was Minho revealing himself entirely. It was the biggest proof of thrust ever and the young man felt overwhelmed by everything it meant. Yes, he was in love, but from this moment, as if it was even possible, he was even more in love with this man.

"We went to the glade close to one of the guy's house, to one we were going to spend the night at…"

Another lighting struck outside, stopping him in his track. Thomas hastened to hold his friend tighter in his arms, whispering soft words of comfort in his ear. He felt relieved when he stopped trembling and continued his story.

"I got struck by lightning…"

If Thomas suspected it a little from the scars, hearing it made his heart ache in pain.

"When I woke up, I was at the hospital… I had almost died…"

"It's normal to be scared after that!"

"I know, but…"

"We made fun of you, didn't we?"

Minho nodded. He then told how, one day, a thunderstorm started in the middle of a class. It was the first one since the incident. He had a panic attack and had to go the infirmary before being send back home. The next day, the others started making fun of him, going as far as stripping him off of his shirt to laugh even more at his scars. The bullying only stopped after his parents send him to another school. After that, every time there was a storm at school, he always went to the bathroom and stayed there until the storm was gone.

Thomas couldn't believe it. His friend was even stronger than he imagined. He became this amazing person despite everything he went through. He didn't let himself get beaten down.

The brunet wanted to cry, a wave of conflicting feelings were taking hold of him. Anger, compassion, concern, admiration and most of all, love. He loved Minho so much, he couldn't keep it to himself…

"I love you."

To Thomas's surprise, it was the man in his arms who spoke.

"W-what?!"

"I love you" Minho repeated. "Since the beginning… A-and y-you're here, helping me… without judging me… I love you, I need to tell you… I…"

Another lighting was heard.

"Ahh" he whimpered. "I'm so scared I don't even know what I'm saying…"He once again hid himself in Thomas's neck."I can't even think straight…"

His breath was becoming harsh and he was shaking even harder than before. Thomas knew that he was on the verge of a panic attack. He resumed his caresses and with his free hand, he took Minho's face and made him look at him.

"Hey, everything's okay, everything's okay… I'm here… breath… do it with me…"

Every feelings were going through the dark eyes of his friend. Terror, sadness, panic… love. As the Korean was trying to regulate his breathing on Thomas's, the later took a decision.

He put his lips on Minho's.

It was perfect. Despite the situation, it was perfect.

The oldest one, who had first froze, clung to the kiss like a lifeline. As if this was what he had been waiting for all his life.

Thomas, on the other hand, couldn't contain his heart anymore. It was beating too fast! He was having chills from head to toe. He never felt something so strong before. It was a wave of pleasure, a wave of love. He wanted to keep kissing the man he love, again and again.

However, breath become short and he had to reluctantly tear his lips away from Minho's.

The two men stared at each other, a common revelation shared by one look. They loved each other and they loved each other madly.

The brunet noticed his friend wasn't shaking anymore. Even the tears had stopped.

"Kiss me again…"

It wasn't an order, but a desperate demand. Thomas executed himself.

This time, it was deeper, more passionate. The two were discovering each other while trying to get as close as possible, like a vital need to be one, clinging to the other, as if they were going to disappear.

It was so perfect, so powerful, so good…

They parted again, breathless, unable to open their eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Again…"

He couldn't never say no to him, so Thomas kissed Minho's forehead before diving once again to his lips. Those lips that drove him crazy.

His hand slipped to his best friend's face, gently stroking his still wet cheek. He was going softly, enjoying the moment. The storm outside was completely forgotten.

All that was in his head was Minho, Minho, Minho…

Never had anyone had such an effect on him. No one had ever had this hold on him.

He sighed from pleasure. The feeling of being connected to Minho on this level, a level that was going further then just physical touch, further than just a simple attraction, was just extraordinary. It was an indescribable and totally addictive feeling.

He didn't want it to stop. And considering how the oldest one was gripping him firmly, Thomas knew his friend was thinking the same.

"I love you" the brunet said once they parted again.

They were so close, their noses were touching and their breaths were intertwining.

"I love you so much…"

For the first time of the night, Minho smiled. It was a small smile. A weak smile, but a sincere one, far from the habitual smirk he liked to wear.

"You're so incredible" Thomas continued. "So strong… so…"

He had troubles expressing all his admiration and love he felt for this man in his arms. He had never been good with telling his feelings. But with only one look, he knew that the Asian understood what he was trying to say.

A soft silence settled down, sometimes interrupted by thunder. Thomas noticed Minho wasn't shaking anymore at every thunderclap and even looked at ease. He hoped that he had something to do about it.

He went back to the scars and softly stroked them with the tips of his fingers.

"I never noticed them before…"

The young man looked down. "I always made sure to hide them…"

"You shouldn't… It's a part of you, you should be proud of them… You survived…"

"I know…"

Thomas caressed his friend's back, trying to figure out the patterns on his skin.

"You'll show me?'" he asked after a small silence.

Minho looked at him again, staring deep into the golden eyes, a smirk on his face.

"If you promise to stay with me… forever."

"I thought it was taken for granted" he replied back with the same sarcastic tone.

The two young men laughed together. Nothing had changed, their friendship was intact, if not just even deeper. Their relationship would continue to evolve, to become even stronger, even more beautiful.

"So, kiss me again" Minho demanded again.

The boy obliged, unable to refuse such a demand. Their lips were still warm and moist from their previous kisses. And it was so good.

As he was kissing his best friend, Thomas realized he was done for. Condemned to love this man for the rest of his life. Future was uncertain, but what he felt in his heart wasn't. He was in love, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -Safr2n


End file.
